Looking Alike Has Its Romantic Rewards
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: My first fanfic of 2019
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Homusty: Homer Simpson X Krusty the clown story

Looking Alike Has Its Romantic Rewards

Note 1: Here's my first fanfic of 2019.

Note 2: This is in Homer's POV.

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit

I was watching a football game, Marge had took the kids out. I hear Flanders yelling at someone, and I yell out, "Shut up!" I mumble "Stupid Flanders." to myself, I get up to go get a beer when I hear a knock at the front door. "Who could that be?", I think while going to the door, when I open it I see my son's idol, Krusty.

"Hey hey! Could I come in? The medias after me!" he tells me, he was in horrible shape, his clothes were all torn and his hair was messy. I nod and tell him to come on in, he runs in, I shut the door, and finally notice his abs. "So where's your family?", "They're out, Bart'd love to see.." Suddenly Marge and the kids run in, Bart smiles when he sees Krusty, "KRUSTY!"

End of chapter 1: A Surprise Visit

Next:

Chapter 2: Time at Moe's


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Alike Has Its Romantic Rewards

Chapter 2: Time at Moe's

A half hour later, me and Krusty are at Moe's, the man had undone his bowtie, he was drinking a Duff just like me. Barney is sitting beside me, he says to me, "So.. What.." he burps, "..have you been up to, Homer?" I smile and say, "Nothing really.." Krusty looks over and says, "You got a great kid. He's so loyal to me." I smile, look at the clown and say, "Thanks, Krusty. He sure does love you. I'm not gonna lie I'm a fan of yours too." He smiles, puts a hand on my shoulder and says while leaning closer to me, "You're alright, y'know." He must be drunk already because his lips meet mine, I blush a little, I liked the man a little, but I'm not sure if I should tell him. I pull away and stutter, "Krusty.. I..I..I..", "You're drunk, aren't you?" I ask him. He nods and sticks his other hand under my shirt, he begins to give a massage, which makes me happily moan, I say, "Krusty, that feels great!"

He pulls me closer and says, "You're handsome.", he then begins licking my neck, I hear Moe yell out, "EY! THIS AIN'T NO GAY BAR! GET OUT IF YA GONNA DO THAT!" I moan and notice that Krusty just ignores him and continues, Moe then grabs his shotgun and says sternly, "I SAID GET OUT!" Krusty sighs, stops and grabs my arm, "Come on, let's go. I wanna deepen this anyways." We soon stand up and exit Moe's, heading towards my place.

End of chapter 2: Time at Moe's

Next:

Chapter 3: The Sex


	3. Chapter 3

Looking Alike Has Its Romantic Rewards

Chapter 3: The Sex

A couple hours later, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, and Marge were all asleep and Homer and Krusty were in the living room. Krusty has his hands underneath Homer's shirt, he was french kissing the man, he pulls away and lifts the man's shirt up. Homer then pulls the clown's shirt up as well, he then goes to the clown's neck and begins nibbling it leaving small bite marks. Krusty moans and says, "Oh ho ho. You're amazing.", "You taste amazing, Krusty. We've gotta keep this a secret." says Homer while still nibbling Krusty's neck. Krusty nods and says, "Yes, the network wouldn't like to hear that I'm ACTUALLY gay.", "And Marge would divorce me." Homer says while running his fingers down the man's chest going towards his waist. Homer then moves down to Krusty's hole and begins feeling for his dick, which makes the clown let out a loud moan, Homer uses his other hand to pull Krusty's pants down.

They then hear footsteps coming towards the room, Homer stops and says, "Hold it, someone's coming." He then scoots over away from the clown and just as he did, Bart walks in and says, "What's going on?" Krusty says, "Nothing important, we were just watching TV, kid." Bart nods, then goes into the kitchen, Homer looks at the clown and says, "You gotta keep it down!" Krusty kisses the man before saying, "Oh let's just get this over with! We know we want each other!" Homer pushes the clown away and says, "Wait until my son's back in bed." After a couple of minutes, Bart was back in bed, so Homer takes his pants and underwear off, pulls Krusty's underwear down and says while getting on top of the clown, "Keep your moans down and we can have sex." Krusty nods, and watchs as Homer pushes his dick out, he then sits beside the clown with his dick sticking out and tells him, "Okay before the thrusting can begin, I need my penis to be nice and wet. So come over here and get it wet!"

Krusty is happy to hear this, he starts by stroking it repeatedly and putting his other hand on the head. He soon begins sucking on the head while still stroking the penis, Homer was moaning quietly all the while. Homer soons start shoving his penis deep into Krusty's throat which makes him gag a little, Homer then feels as if he's going to cum so he says before doing so, "Ohhh KRUSTY! I'M GOING TO..CUM!" Krusty's whole face gets covered in the liquid, and this makes Homer smile, he tells the clown to stop, which he does. Homer then kisses him tasting the liquid, smiling as it tasted sweet, the clown kisses his secret lover back. Homer pulls away and says, "Now the thrusting will begin!", he then sends his penis into Krusty, who lets out a long moan saying, "OHHH YES!" Homer begins to thrust, and Krusty moans repeatedly.

The end


End file.
